Love Meter - by ClumsyMustache
by Reinaa-chan
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Quando Lisanna mostra a Mira um website onde você escreve o nome de duas pessoas e vê a percentagem do seu amor, quão longe as coisas vão?


**Disclaimer**: Esta fanfic é da autoria de ClumsyMustache e os personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima, eu apenas fiz a tradução desta bela oneshot!

**{Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true}**  
_{rapta o meu coração, torna os meus sonhos realidade}_

Lisanna observou Lucy e Natsu entrarem com um sorriso formando-se no resto. Ela riu para si própria maleficamente, olhando do seu laptop para Lucy mais uma vez.

Ela ia apanhar Lucy _tanto_.

"Mira-nee!" Ela chamou a outra garota de cabelo branco, vendo que Mira estava mesmo em frente a Lucy. Mira virou a sua cabeça e Lisanna correu e direção às duas garotas, inclinando o laptop nas suas mãos para que Mira pudesse ver o ecrã.

Instantaneamente, os olhos azuis de Mira arregalaram-se e Lisanna apladiu a si própria mentalmente, vendo o seu plano correndo na perfeição.

"Não é legal, Mira-nee?" Ela perguntou, fingindo espanto, apesar de não ser assim tão dificil porque era na verdade muito legal. Mira assentiu sonhadoramente, corações formando-se nos seus olhos.

"O que é isso?" Lucy chamou, o laptop virado de costas para ela. O sorriso de lado de Lisanna reapareceu quando os seus olhos se cruzaram com os confusos de Lucy, um riso borbulhando na sua garganta.

"Pode ir chamar o Natsu ali ao fundo? Eu quero-lhe mostrar também!" Lisanna explicou inocentemente. Lucy franziu as suas sobrancelhas em confusão mas assentiu muito lentamente, virando a sua cabeça para chamar aos gritos o garoto.

"Natsu!"

"O quê?" Ele gritou de volta, pausando a sua briga habitual.

"Pode chegar aqui, por favor?" Lucy pediu, um biquinho fofo na sua cara. Natsu enviou um último olhar fulminante a Gray antes de ir para o lado da Lucy a passos largos, Gray riu em silêncio fazendo sons de chicotadas.

"Que se passa, Luce?" Ele perguntou, o seu habitual sorriso retornando enquanto se sentava ao lado da loira. Lisanna observou-os com olhos azuis calculistas, o seu sorriso aumentando.

"Hey, Natsu, quero mostrar uma coisa a você!" Lisanna disse, pousando o computador. Ela virou-o até que o ecrã estivesse em frente a eles os dois, medindo as suas respostas.

Os olhos de Lucy passearam levemente pelas palavras e quase sairam das órbitas, um rubor grande aparecendo nas suas bochechas.

Natsu olhou para o visor sem expressão, perguntando-se o que era tão significante no ecrã que ele estava a ver.

"Mira-chan! Lisanna-chan!" Lucy exclamou em horror, desviando os seus olhos rapidamente quando Natsu arrastou o olhar para ela. As suas bochechas tornaram-se ainda mais rosadas, o embaraço preenchendo-a.

"O há de errado, Lucy?" Lisanna inclinou a sua cabeça inocentemente, embora o sorriso de lado, brincando nos seus lábios a tenha denunciado. Lucy direcionou-lhe um olhar assassino, olhando fixamente para o chão uma vez mais.

"Isso-Isso-"

"Perfeito! Oh Lisanna, escreve aí Natsu e Lucy! Rápido, Rápido!" Mira deu um gritinho, tirando o laptop das mãos deles antes de eles poderem protestar. Ela rapidamente escreveu o nome dos dois, clicando no botão impacientemente.

"Não!" Lucy choramingou.

Porque o que eles estavam a medir, era a sua _relação_.

Lisanna tinha posto um ecrã estranho e aleatório com dois corações, ambos dizendo 'introduza o nome aqui'. Arco-íris e babandos estavam no fundo, decorando o ecrã.

"O medidor está a encher!" Mira guinchou, saltitando como uma criança. Lucy estava de cara plantada, desejando não ter vindo.

"O que é que isso estava a fazer?" Natsu perguntou densamente, andando para dentro do bar para olhar por cima dos ombros de Mira. Ele leu a página mais cuidadosamente do que antes, os olhos arregalando-se a cada fração de segundo.

"Medidor de amor?" Natsu corou ligeiramente, embora graças à sua aparecência bronzeada ninguém conseguia notar.

"Aye! Isto morreu!" Mira choramingou, olhando fixamente de olhos bem abertos para a página congeladaa. Lucy levantou a cabeça, espiando-os. _É isso que você ganha_. Ela pensou intensamente.

"Aw..." Lisanna fez um biquinho triste, olhando para o ecrã.

"O que morreu?" Uma voz curiosa perguntou. Eles viraram-se para ver Erza sentada ali, sem dúvida para pedir um bolo de morango.

"O amor morreu!" Mira soluçou, caindo de joelhos dramaticamente, fazendo-os todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

"Mira-nee... nós podemos atualizar a página..." Lisanna confortou a sua irmã, refrescando o website. Erza pegou interesse quando viu todas aquelas cores diferentes no ecrã.

"O que é que isso faz?" Ela perguntou. Claro, ela conseguia ler, mas ela ainda estava um pouco confusa com a coisa toda.

"Observe!" Lisanna sorriu, escrevendo "_Erza_" e "_Jellal_". Ela clicou no botão de calcular, e desta vez não congelou.

"_68% Este amor tem uma boa chance, só não deixem a timidez ficar no caminho!_" Lisanna leu o ecrã, abafando os seus risos.

Lucy sorriu suavemente à Erza corada, mordendo a sua bochecha por dentro para conter o riso.

"Juvia quer tentar com Gray-sama!" A garota chuva exclamou, aparecendo do nada. Toda a gente obrigou o dito Gray-sama a ir ali curiosamente.

"_98%! Este amor é sem dúvida pra durar!_" Mira leu animadamente, quase desmaiando de felicidade.

"98%! Gray-sama ama Juvia!" Ela gritou, saltando para os braços do mago do gelo. Ele caiu em surpresa, a maga de água aconchegando-se a ele.

"Okay, próximo casal..." Lucy riu, pegando no laptop para si. Ela escreveu o nome da sua melhor amiga, rindo.

"_74%! Há imensas discussões, mas isso apenas torna o vosso amor mais forte!_" Lucy leu concordando, e como se fosse planeado, entraram o Dragon Slayer de Ferro e a sua amiga viciada em livros.

"Eu nem sequer queria andar com você!" Ela gritou sobre o ombro, embora estivesse corada e a sorrir brilhantemente. Lucy e Lisanna olharam uma para a outra, sorrindo de lado uma para a outra como quem sabe.

"O que se faz aqui, galera?" Levy pestanejou, surpresa por ver todos os corpos.

"Nada!" Todos exclamaram, rapidamente deletando o nome de Gajeel e Levy. Levy observou em surpresa, decidindo deixar p'ra lá.

"Quem são os próximos?" Lucy perguntou.

"Oh, eu sei quem~" Lisanna sorriu maleficamente e Lucy instantaneamente sabia o que ela ia fazer. Ela rapidamente tirou o laptop do alcance de Lisanna, corando muito.

"Ah, eu sei!" Ela sorriu o seu próprio sorriso maléfico, escrevendo o nome de Lisanna e do seu amigo.

"_19%, LISANNA deve reconsiderar o seu relacionamento com NATSU._" Mira leu para Lucy. Os olhos de Lisanna arregalaram-se ligeiramente antes das suas boechas estufarem com uma gargalhada.

"haha eu e o Natsu! Oh, eu amo você Natsu~" Ela provocou-o, rindo ainda mais. Lucy sentiu o seu rubor aumentar embora abanasse a cabeça, tentando distrair-se a si própria.

"Oh! Eu quero tentar!" Uma pequena voz pediu hesitantemente. Eles viraram-se para ver a pequena Wendy, balançando as pernas bonitinho.

"Okay!" Happy voou (finalmente acordado da sua soneca) planando em frente ao computador. Ele teclou com as suas pequenas patas, observando aquilo a carregar.

"_Romeo and Wendy 57%. Aprendam mais um sobre o outro e de certeza que durarão!_" Happy riu. Wendy ficou vermelha beterraba, olhando fixamente para os pés.

"Tão infantil." Charle fungou, irritada por toda a patetice deles.

"Entretanto você e Happy têm 97 por cento." Natsu apontou, fazendo a gata corar. Happy ofereceu-lhe um peixe uma vez mais, apenas para ser negado.

"Apenas faltam vocês os dois~" As irmãs Strauss disseram e uníssono, olhando fixamente para Natsu e Lucy.

"E-Eu preciso de ir para casa." Lucy admitiu. Ela levantou-se do balcão do bar, apenas para sentir uma mão no seu pulso.

"A sério Mira-"

"Eu quero ouvir." Natsu murmurou verdadeiramente, um pequeno rubor nas suas bochechas. Lucy olhou fixamente para o garoto em choque, pensando que de todas as pessoas ele seria aquele que agora já estaria longe.

"Va lá, Lucy! Nós também fizemos!" Gray disse-lhe, e ela fulminou-o com o olhar.

"Não é assim _tão_ mau, Luce." Natsu prometeu, e hesitantemente ela sentou-se de novo. Lisanna alegrou-se, escrevendo ambos os nomes ansiosamente.

"Preparada?" Os seus olhos azuis procuraram pelos castanhos de Lucy, e prenderam-se. Lucy engoliu em seco a sua timidez, assentindo lentamente. _Porque é que você está tão envergonhada? Não é como se fosse significar alguma coisa._

Lisanna clicou no botão...e...

"_0%, LUCY e NATSU não têm futuro juntos. Seria melhor se continuassem apenas amigos._" Levy leu para eles. Lucy sentiu o seu queixo cair, pedras amontuando-se no seu estômago.

Claro que ela podia lidar com 50%, até 20%. Mas _0_? Não, de jeito nenhum. Os seus olhos começaram a ficar nublados com lágrimas, e ela respirou devagar pelo nariz para se acalmar antes de explodir em frente àquela multidão de pessoas.

"Haha, estava a brincar!" Levy riu alto, sorrindo como se tivesse sido engraçada. As lágrimas de Lucy secaram e as suas esperaças subiram, olhando fixamente para Levy, ansiosa.

(Sem Natsu perceber, ele tinha soltado um profundo suspiro de alívio, virado para o lado contrário)

"_100%! NATSU e LUCY são um casal feito no paraíso!_" Levy leu, a surpresa nos seus olhos mostrando que ela não estava a mentir.

...

O grupo todo ficou em silêncio, processando o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

"O-o-o-o-o quê?" Lucy gaguejou incontrolavelmente, o rubor de volta. Toda a sua face tornou-se rubra, descrença espelhada nos seus olhos.

"_Cem por cento?_" Natsu ecoou, os seus próprios olhos escuros nublados. De repente, tudo brilhou nele, os seus olhos arregalaram em satisfação, um sorriso alargando-se por todos os seus traços.

"CEM POR CENTO! ENGOLE ESTA BASTARDO DO GELO EU SOU MAIS ADEQUADO A LUCY QUE VOCÊ!" Natsu declarou, sorrindo loucamente. Lucy afundou-se mais na cadeira antes de cair, optando por ficar no chão.

"Cala a boca, cara de chama" Gray retorquiu, agora espiando Juvia no seu peito. Ela choramingou em protesto mas ele não parecia ouvi-la, os seus olhos apenas fulminado Natsu.

"Dane-se você princesa do gelo! Ouviu isso? Casal feito no _paraíso_! Isso é tipo, o mais no cimo do céu possível, ou algo assim!" Natsu bufou em resposta.

"Que se dane! Mira, escreva eu Lucy!" Gray declarou, o seu sorriso desafiador. Os traços de Natsu mudaram para fúria, não gostando de pensar nisso.

"O-okay!" Mira escreveu, vendo os resultados.

"_56%! Com um pequeno trabalho, vocês podiam ser o casal perfeito!_" Mira leu. Natsu sentiu os seus braços incendiarem-se, o seu olhar de raiva tornando-se sério.

"Ouviu isso? Casal perfeito!" Gray sorriu de lado. Ele virou-se para Natsu, apenas para ver o olhar sério na cara de Natsu, surpreendido.

"Ninguém vai ser o par perfeito de Lucy sem ser eu!" Natsu declarou, esmurrando Gray. Gray desviou facilmente, perguntando-se porque Natsu estava a reagir tão seriamente.

"Escreva aí Loke!" Cana gritou, rindo histericamente ao bartender deles.

"A-ah okay!" Mira apressou-se a escrever o nome da maga espiritual e do espírito, esperando nervosamente.

"_44% Fofo, mas não duradouro._" Ela leu, Natsu sentiu-se ligeiramente satisfeito, mas ainda irritado. ele virou-se para Lucy, os olhos estreitando-se perigosamente.

Lucy engoliu em seco com o olhar do seu parceiro, andando um passo para trás.

"Lucy!" Ele correu para o lado dela, pegando-a para cima e voltando a colocá-la no chão. Ela guinchou em surpresa, o seu rubor aumentando.

"O-o quê?" Ela engoliu em seco.

"Invoque o Loke agora! Eu quero lutar com ele!" Natsu mandou. Lucy revirou os olhos, os nervos sumindo.

"Nem pensar idiota!" Ela respondeu acaloradamente.

"Mas eu preciso de brigar com ele por você!" Natsu choramingou, e Lucy sentiu o seu rubor que se desvanecera a voltar.

"P-Porquê?" Ela murmurou, preparando-se para a resposta.

"Porque eu não quero que ninguém tire você de mim. Somos só eu, você e o Happy, duh!" Natsu explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples de sempre.

"Isso é querido, Natsu." O olhar de Lucy suavizou, um sorriso amoroso formou-se na sua face. Natsu sentiu as suas bochechas queimarem e soube que finalmente pôde ser capaz de mostrar.

"T-Tanto faz! Credo, Luce, você é tão estranha!" Ele fingiu queixar-se, tornando Lucy irritada de novo. Ele riu levemente, sorrindo suavemente à linda rapariga.

"Eu quero beijar você...Mas tu não gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa em público..." Natsu murmurou na orelha dela, iluminando-a de novo.

Ela sentiu o seu batimento cardíaco começar a acelerar mais do que já estava, bochechas quentes e um sorriso bobo.

"Mas que diabos?" Ela deu uma risadinha em resposta, puxando-o para mais perto. No último momento ela colocou o lenço entre os seus lábios.

(Mesmo que ela ainda conseguisse sentir os lábios quentes dele através do tecido)

**x.i.i.x**

E Lisanna sorriu, rindo incontrolavelmente aos casais fofos.

Enquanto Juvia chorava sobre a sua rival do amor, apenas para ser calada pelos lábios de Gray!

Levy sentou-se confusa, sentido uma aura ao lado dela. Ela virou-se, apenas para ver Gajeel a olhar diretamente para ela. Sorriu bonitinho para ele, o Dragon Slayer olhou longe envergonhado.

Jellal observou de uma das esferas brilhantes do tempo de Ultear, sorrindo suavemente para Erza, os seus olhos brilhando de saudades.

Charle olhou para o gatinho desapontado, suspirando em derrota. Ela aceitou o peixe a contragosto, dando uma dentada com um leve rubor. Happy animou-se, choramingando um "Aye, Sir!".

Wendy sorrateiramente olhou para cima, apenas para ver em surpresa, Romeo olhando para ela. Quando ele viu o olhar dela, ele riu abertamente, acenando. Ela corou em vermelho vivo, instantaneamente olhando para baixo, o seu próprio sorriso aparecendo naturalmente.

Enquanto isso, Mira desmaiou por overdose de _fangirlar_, sonhando acordada com nénens. Montes e _montes_ de nénens.

**NT: Hey galera (:**  
**A versão em inglês teve 41 reviews, vamos ultrapassar essa marca, isto anda muito parado por aqui !**

**As pontuações foram mesmo verídicas, a autora botou o nome dos casais no medidor de amor e deu mesmo essas pontuações, (exceto Jerza que teve 47 e Gruvia que teve 100).**

**Se gostarem, eu trarei mais traduções aqui para o fandom português de Fairy Tail!**

**Deixem suas reviews ali em baixo, a autora está em pulgas p'ra saber o que acharam!**


End file.
